Care based on evidence-based clinical practice guidelines has been recognized by the IOM as a key component of patient safety, yet adoption rates for these guidelines remain low across all practice settings and types of healthcare providers. Translation research focused on variables influencing clinical practice guideline adoption in the healthcare setting remains a national priority, and a specific focus of AHRQ. Major limitations of past studies examining these issues include a failure to clearly define and analyze findings by type of healthcare provider. The broad, long-term objective of the proposed study is to build the body of translation science by examining the relationship of type of healthcare provider to the dissemination and adoption of a [unreadable] multidisciplinary, evidence-based clinical practice guideline in the acute care setting. The specific aim of this cross-sectional, descriptive exploratory study is to use a web-based survey technique to determine the relationship of type of healthcare provider (physicians, registered nurses, advanced practice nurses) to perceived guideline attributes, individual innovativeness, and organizational innovativeness (as defined by Rogers' Diffusion of Innovations Theory) as they relate to adoption of a multi-disciplinary clinical practice guideline in the acute care setting. Results of the proposed study should improve the quality and safety of patient care by more clearly elucidating the relationship of type of healthcare provider to the dissemination and adoption of evidence-based clinical practice guidelines in the acute care practice setting. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]